Little Star Destroyer
by Shadow the Ranger
Summary: After discovering his magic in his cupboard an eight year old Harry decides to take his chances out in the unknown than in the Dursley's house.
1. Chapter 1: The Green Eyed Boy

**okay, so, instead of working on Obito's Journey i binge watched both season of Wander Over Yonder and then i started thinking what if Lord Dominator were like a sister to Harry and well here we are... there is also the fact of a distinct lack of Wander crossovers that interest me, or in general.**

 **and well, i was hoping for someone to have made a Harry Potter crossover by now since it is one of the bigger fandoms on this site. not to mention that a Mass Effect/ Wander crossover would be cool to...but i have never played the games and well i dont feel confident writing that.**

 **in fact my experience with the Harry Potter franchise is the movies really...**

 **anyway, hope you guys like this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Green Eyed Boy**

Harry has lived with his so called family, if they can even be called that, for the past seven years. For the small eight year old living with the Dursley family has been a living hell. From the time that he could barely hold a pitcher of orange juice he has had to cook, clean, tend the garden, and do many other things around the house. That is not even taking into consideration the punishments that his aunt and uncle would give him for even the tiniest of slip ups, no food for days or a week, locked in his "room" (the cupboard under the stairs), swats to his backside, and others.

To say the least his life was a living hell. Right now, however, he was enduring a prolonged stay in his cupboard with no food and only water for accidentally doing better than Dudley on a test in school. The messy black haired boy was scowling at the injustice that was his life. He was smart, smarter than all the dorks that he had to share space with, either in the Dursleys' home or at school. But combine his sharp mind with his living conditions made him want to turn this place into a pile of smoldering ash.

Harry gave a sigh as he came back to reality and his fantasy of the burning house and corpses of his "guardians" gone, like dust in the wind. His stomach gave a weak growl, and the boy glanced down at his ill fitting clothes that his aunt and uncle gave him because they were Dudley's hand me down's because they didn't want to spend money on a "freak" and at his skeletal like figure. Looking down at himself had renewed the fire burning within his being, and he began to feel his right hand grow warm. The warmth grew and grew until there was a small flame dancing in the palm of his hand.

Harry was fascinated with this new development, sure he knew that there was something special about him, considering all the time's that his aunt said that he was like his freak of a mother. But that feeling that had helped him at the most inconvenient of times had him wondering what it was, and now this was the first manifestation it has made from him willing it, and not having it being reactionary.

Dazzled by his feat of creating fire in the palm of his hand Harry thought, _I could burn this place down. I can make my fantasy a reality._ But then his wonderment turned calculative as he thought beyond being able to live out his fantasy, _but then what would happen to me? All the neighbors and everyone at school think I'm bad. And those that don't either move or lose their jobs. Not to mention that I would have to deal with the system and the police._

Those thoughts drove away the budding feeling of hope that had just barley been able to take root. But, then Harry realized something, snuffing out the small flame in the process, if he could control this weird power of his then maybe it was possible to get away from his so called family. That way he could get stronger, practice his newfound ability and come back to dispose of the vermin.

He smiled at the thought of the demise of his "caretakers". Soon. Very soon he will leave this place.

After spending three days in his cupboard with no food he was released from his smaller prison, but still imprisoned by having to stay with the walrus and the horse. But even that did nothing to dampen his mood as he began to discreetly practicing how to teleport, he remembered the feeling from when he accidentally teleported to the roof of the school. For the next couple of weeks he did this practicing his flame ability and teleporting.

But one night three weeks after his discovery he had to make an emergency teleport. His uncle had decided to smack him around after a particular frustrating day at the office, and it being the day before the weekend meant that Harry did not have school the next day. So his uncle smacked him around with the belt a few times before throwing him into his cupboard and locking it without even saying how long it will be this time. The events that had just taken place still fresh in his eight year old mind.

 _Harry was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen before making dinner, something his Aunt Petunia had insisted on even though he would have to clean it up after cooking anyway, when his huge beastly uncle stormed his way into the house. Dropping his current task the young green eyed boy bolted to the front door where his uncle stood so he could place the man's hat and coat on the coat rack by the front door. But he did not get very far because his uncle threw his suitcase, hat, and coat on the floor and rushed Harry._

 _Grabbing him by the ear he dragged the small child into his study and removed his belt. Before Harry could get any bearings on what was happening he was struck with the belt. The swift attack was a surprise to him and bad enough that he forgot about one of the cardinal rules that he had in the house. Don't make a sound. Scream he let out was loud and blood curdling, and he was rewarded with a slap to the face._

" _Shut up you stupid freak! The frustrations I had today were because of you!" growled his Uncle Vernon, "And because of you being the cause for my company to hire incompetent employees you will get what's coming to you."_

 _This was followed by many more hits with the belt and maybe a fist or two before his uncle grew bored and shoved him into his cupboard._

Everything hurt; Harry didn't think that he could take much more of this anymore. So he decided to make a blind jump and doing so would be dangerous, but then again staying is dangerous as well. So Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his inner power and left to an unknown destination with a distinctive pop.


	2. Chapter 2: Lord Dominator

**soooo... here is the second chapter, if someone could send me a list of swear words in Wander Over Yonder that would be great.**

 **because the only one i can remember is grop, and i think flarpin, but i will be adding actual swears later as time goes by because i figured different galaxy they probably don't use our kind of swear words.**

 **but since Harry has probably heard all of them in his short life so i figured that he would introduce them to Dominator soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lord Dominator**

"Uuuugh! Why can't construction be faaaasster!" whined a green skinned woman who looked to be about 18 or 19 as she spun around in her wheelie office chair in front of a giant computer monitor.

She has white hair that sweeps off to the right in a Mohawk, and wears mascara and eyeliner to make it look like there are teardrops under her eyes, and black lipstick. She also has bright pink sclera, red irises, and pointy ears. The green skinned woman also had freckles scattered on her face arms and legs, but you can't really tell because of her outfit. Her helmet has large intimidating serrated yellow horns. Her top is a crop top with a bleeding heart in the center and spiky shoulder pads, while her bottoms were a long floor length skirt with thigh high slits on both sides; with knee high socks and what looked to be Converse, and yellow elbow length gloves.

"I'm sooooo boooored." She whined again idly spinning in her chair, until an anomaly notification popped up on her screen. Immediately interested in the giant computer she ceased her spinning and rolled over to see what was new.

"An intruder? On my ship?" she asked in perplexed voice, "How the grop did someone get on my ship?" but her confusion turned to excitement as she began to smile darkly, "Well then I guess I will just have to show them why they shouldn't have snuck onto my ship!" she said as her voice got deeper and more electronic as she activated her power suit and set out to find this anomaly that seemed to be hanging around in the halls around her throne room.

Meanwhile Harry groaned and pushed himself up and into a sitting position. Everything still hurt but he lightly shook his head to make his vision stop spinning and looked around. The hallway seemed to be glowing a mixture of red and orange in the circuitry like designs in the metal. His eyes went wide with previously untapped curiosity at his new surroundings as he decided to stand up, ignoring his screaming limbs. He meandered through the halls taking in the strange design as he entered what looked to be a throne room.

"Woah." Harry exclaimed softly in awe at the sight before him. There was lava flowing down the wall behind the throne, which was perched at the top of a ton of stairs. The lava flowing in the back emptied out into the lava pools alongside the aisle leading to the throne.

But this did not last long as his revere was broken by the distinctive sound of heavy footsteps heading in his direction. His mood instantly turned from one of awe to one of terror as he tried to find a place to hide. Harry frantically looked around and finding nowhere to hide and to his horror he found none.

As Harry tried to find a place to hide he failed to notice the imposing figure behind him until it was too late. The hands snatched his tiny body up in one swoop and turned him around to face the intimidating armored figure. Harry whimpered ad he stared at the intimidating face plate he was faced with.

" _What are you doing on my ship?"_ asked the suit of armor.

"I, I don't know." Stuttered Harry as he struggled to overcome the lump of anxiety in his throat.

" _How did you get on my ship?"_

"I, I t-teleported." Was the stuttered answer that made the green skinned woman in the power suit freeze.

 _Wait, did the kid just say he_ teleported _!_ , thought woman but a grin spread across her face, _maybe I could use this kid. Especially if he might have other abilities._

With those thoughts in her mind she deactivated her power suit and dropped the kid to floor as she revealed herself to the eight year old.

"Who are you pretty lady?" asked Harry.

Harry's question threw the green skinned woman for a small loop but recovered quickly and sensually responded, "I am Lord Dominator," and she crouched down to his level and made him come face to face with her by grabbing his chin. She started leaking a lot of killer intent and calmly finished her sentence, "now, you are going to tell me who you are and what else you can do and if I don't like your answer, _then I will destroy you._ "

Scared of what might happen to him Harry hastily answered the pretty green lady's demand.

"I-I H-Harry P-Potter and I-I can also do this." He stuttered as he brought his right hand up and conjured a flame.

"Mmmm….in that case then I won't destroy you." Dominator said as she let Harry go and stood up to look down at him, "But, Harry Potter is a stupid dorky name and if you are going to be hanging around me then you can't have such lame name. So your new name will be Star Destroyer!"

"So what do you do Lord Dominator?" the newly renamed Harry asked out of curiosity as he followed Dominator out of the throne room and through the various hallways.

"I am going to burn this pathetic galaxy to the ground. Just as soon as this stupid ship is finished." Replied Dominator as they reached their destination, which was the kitchen apparently.

"Really? Can I help?"

The innocent question caught the green skinned alien off guard as she was pouring herself a cup of coffee. She turned around to look at the small boy sitting on one of chairs surrounding the kitchen island with a questioning look on her face.

"Wait, what?" the 'why' went unasked but was still heard.

The boy looked down at his ratty, unfitting clothes and scowled, "I have been surrounded by idiots and morons my entire life. My so called guardian made my life a living hell," he replied, Dominator listening intently to his explanation, "and I want to make them pay. No one has helped me it's only been me, myself, and I and I want everyone to pay. And if I happen to get a certain amount of enjoyment out of this then win-win for me."

The dark grin that spread across the newly named Star Destroyer and Dominator gave him an identical one as she handed him a bottle of Thunder Blazz and toasted each other's drinks.

"In that case I guess we will have a shit ton of fun eh Star?"

"Sure thing D."

And right then Harry knew things would be getting better and that he was going to have so. Much. Fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Star's New Home

**here's the next chapter guys!**

 **i know that Dominator has not been her energetic self that we see on the show right now, but as time goes on we will see that...anyway enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Star's New Home**

"This. Is. So. Cool!" came an excited yell from a small black haired child next to the green skinned alien. "What's this?! Or this? Oooh, what does this do? How does this work?"

Lord Dominator just kind of stood back as the energetic child run around looking at the on ship factory at work. He curiously looked over the finished bots and even the control panel in absolute fascination. But something bugged Dominator about the kid, and it wasn't the fact that he wasn't scared of her because he said flat out said that he wanted to help her destroy the galaxy. No, what bothered her was how skinny the kid was. He looked like he hadn't eaten in long time, like he has been starved, sure he said that his family made his life a living hell, but to do that to a kid… even she would not do that.

Sure she would gladly kill, maim, beat up, burn alive her victims, but never starve them, because it is more fun if your target can at least put up a fight and struggle against their fate. But at least there is a silver lining to the kids timing, the ship will be completely ready for galactic domination in about a year and a half or maybe sooner. So this will give her enough time to get him to a respectable weight and maybe some training to add in there so he can be useful to her. Dominator smirked at the thought of having an obedient follower that was not a robot.

"So what are they made of Dominator?"

The question was enough to break Lord Dominator out of her thoughts and look down at the green eyed boy.

"There made from refined Volcanium X, in fact this entire ship is made out of a Volcanium X alloy."

"So how do you get Volcanium X?" asked Star Destroyer

"I mine it from the center of a planets core with a giant drill, in the process I destroy the planet and the inhabitants, but that's what makes it fun." Replied Dominator as she got a good look at the kid in front of her. He looked like he was trying to force himself to stay awake while also trying to keep up his enthusiasm from earlier, and failing badly.

"Come'ere kid I'll take you to your room."

Star just sleepily rubbed his eyes and nodded his head and followed the green lady. Dominator took him through the halls twists and turns while also making sure that the kid did not face plant on the floor and making sure he was not lost. Before long they made it to the same hallway that her room was on, but instead she turned to the door that was across from her room. The door slid open after Dominator hit the button to open it, the room on the other side of the door was bland and looked more like a spacious cell than a bedroom. But that could be due to the fact that she had been the ships only inhabitant for so long. Aside from the rooms drab and lacking décor it had a spacious bathroom with shower and a jetted tub.

Getting slightly frustrated with the kids slow movements Lord Dominator picked him up and took him over to the bed and dropped the kid on its pristine white sheets.

"This is your room, I don't care what you do with it. But you better sleep now because tomorrow you are going to start eating right, because I can't have a starving lackey now can I?"

Not even waiting for a response Dominator turned her back to the boy and left closing the door as she left leaving Star in his room with the soft pulsing glow of the Volcanium X flowing through the walls and floor. Star burrowed into his covers and went to sleep.

All the while Star was drifting into dreamland Dominator was staring at the screen of the main computer in boredom once again watching the progress bar of the completion of her ship. Normally right about now she would be checking to see what else was on T.V. or planning her eventual debut to torment the galaxy and drain it dry of all of its Volcanium X resources. But there was one thing on her mind at the moment. The little boy that she had found wandering her ship.

The fact that the boy had a unique set of powers that she was interested in because they seemed to be natural to him. Unlike hers which were due to her suit giving her abilities to control lava, but to Lord Dominator a factor of why she was considering keeping the boy around was because he seemed to share her want for misery and destruction. And if his origins are to be believed then she would have a loyal servant that will see her as something that had saved him and would follow her every command.

"Oh man this is going to be so much fun!" shouted Dominator as she jumped out of her chair with glee, "Finding Star Destroyer was great! Now I can wreak even more havoc than what I could on my own!" cackled a gleeful soon to be overlord.

Glancing at the time however she noticed that it was rather late, about 12:30 P.M., so Dominator stretched and took one last look at the progress bar which held a steady 76%.

"Whelp, time for bed. 'Cause in the morning the little snot will need to start eating again," said Dominator to herself as she walked back to her room to get ready for bed, "and what better time to establish who's in charge than now when the kid can't do a thing about it."

Generally speaking it's hard to keep track of the time of day or days of the month and so one in space since there is no revolution around a star on a ship. But to fix this problem one of the first things that Lord Dominator did when she started building her massive ship was to install her planet of origins time system, which coincidentally was the same as Earth's 24 hour days.

It was about 9:30 in the morning when Dominator emerged from her shower with a towel wrapped around her head and her robe on and headed to the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee before getting ready for a boring day ahead. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed Star busy making breakfast.

"Uhhh…what are you doing?" asked Dominator bewildered by Stars actions.

Star Destroyer turned around to see Dominator before going back to his task at hand.

"I'm making breakfast, you can have some if you want. 'Cause I noticed that you only had a few fresh ingredients and the rest being microwave stuff, so I decided why not make breakfast."

With his answer that she found satisfactory she made her way to the hot pot of coffee, "Just so you know, you are eating all the food you make. You may not finish it all at once but you will finish it. Am I clear?" asked Dominator as she turned around to glare at the boy at the stove.

Quickly moving the rest of his eggs to his waiting plate that had jam and toast and gave Dominator a salute, "Yes Lord Dominator." Was the crisp response he gave.

Nodding to her minion she said, "Good, now when I am finished getting ready we are going to watch T.V. since I know for a fact in your current condition you will not be able to train or anything." she took her coffee and headed to the doorway of the kitchen before stopping as if she remembered something, "Oh! I almost forgot, I had one of my probes go out and get you some new clothes. So after you eat go shower and get dressed and we'll burn those rags later."

And without waiting for an answer she left Star to his own devices for the time being. Star, meanwhile, was stunned that she actually went out of her way to get him new clothes. But he thought it best to follow her orders so as not to tempt fate and incite her wrath upon him and went on his way to eat his breakfast and then take his shower. And for once in his short life he was starting to feel like someplace was home, even though he had only been on the ship for about a day at the most, this was where he felt like he should be.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Dominating Duo

**here is chapter 4 guys! hope you guys like it!**

 **now what happened between the events of this and last chapter will be filled in as the story goes so no worries there.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Enter the Dominating Duo**

It has been about one year since Star first appeared on Lord Dominator's massive ship and in that time he has recovered from his near death by starvation. He also grew a little bit taller from his now healthy eating habits and worked hard to further develop his powers, both his teleportation and flames which he has worked himself up to summoning lava. But right now he was leaning back in his chair by the main computer while Lord Dominator was typing away at the massive keyboard.

"Deeee," whined Star as he lazily spun in his chair, "is the ship almost done yet? I want to go destroy something. The inhabitants from the planet below are all gone so there's no one left to have fun with."

"Don't worry Little Star, its finished now. And to make things even more of an entrance were going to poach this planet from this loser." Answered Dominator as she pulled up a picture of a skeleton man and a map of where the planet they would be poaching would be.

"Sweeet." Replied Star as he stopped his spinning.

In the last year Star's outfit changed from rags to a black beanie with small yellow horns, a black shirt with Lord Dominator's symbol on it, black shorts, yellow fingerless gloves with black surrounding the wrist, and white socks with black shoes. But even though on the outside it may look like a normal outfit it is actually like Dominator's suit that has the ability to shift into a suit of armor.

It didn't take long for them to reach their charted destination in the galaxy with drive core that the ship is equipped with. Everything on the ship is run on Volcanium X and because Lord Dominator forced the scientists responsible for the discovery of harnessing a world's core as a power source, she also forced them to hand over all their research notes on various weapons, which are also manufactured on the shipboard factories. Unfortunately for the scientists involved after their usefulness ran out Lord Dominator had a bit of fun enjoying their pleas for mercy when the effort was futile.

After deploying their drill to drain the small world of its core there seemed to have been four intruders on their ship.

"Hey D, I'm going to take care of the two idiots down in our armory and have some fun while I'm at it." Said Star as he hopped off his chair and activated his suit. His beanie transformed into a cowl and his horns grew bigger, while his shirt transformed into a chest plate and shoulder pads with Dominator's symbol still in the middle of his chest. The black part of his fingerless gloves had turned into black metal gauntlets while the rest of the gloves stayed yellow and fingerless. His shorts had turned into black pants and his socks and shoes turned into black combat boots with black metal shin guards. Finally to pull the whole look together a mask molded itself over his face with the same design as Lord Dominator's face plate.

"Go ahead, but capture them I want to see their reactions." Dominator said as she activated her suit to the large hulking thing that had greeted Star a year ago when he had teleported on to her ship.

"Sure thing Boss." The distorted voice said as he dashed off to the armory to have some much needed fun in scaring the shit out of the intruders. The 9 year old child expertly navigated that various short cuts and hallways to the ships armory, because the first thing that Dominator had drilled into him was the layout of the ship because she did not want to waste time rescuing his scrawny ass every time he got lost in the twists and turns of the ship.

With Star's fast paced run he reached the armory just as the small alien with a giant eyeball for a head to berate his superior for misusing their resources. _Pfft, idiots,_ thought Star as he made his way to the gigantic Dombot that lay inactive on the floor and hid behind the massive object. The skeleton man turned around to see the inactive bot and started to yell,

"Why does this guy get all the super cool stuff?!" yelled the skeleton man as he kicked one of the large Dombot's legs off.

The small eyeball alien just gave his superior a deadpan look before answering, "This is what I have been telling you sir! We need to spend our time and resources on new weaponry and improve the ones that we have! Not waste our resources on an arcade room, Jacuzzi, and different BBQ sauces for the cafeteria!" shouted the skeleton man's second in command.

Before a rebuttal could be made they both froze as they heard a distorted voice from out of nowhere, " _Dombot 1456 activate."_

As soon as the command left Star's mouth the behemoth began to glow orange and repaired its broken leg by creating a new one. The shocked faces of the two idiotic intruders gave Star Destroyer a wave of pleasure as he skillfully made his way to the top of the gigantic bot.

" _Fire."_

The reaction to the command was immediate as it formed its lava gun behind where Star was standing and fired. The shot missed, but that was the point since Lord Dominator gave him an order to capture them, not kill them. But to Star he didn't think that D would mind if he had a bit of fun with his prey first. To his great amusement the short eyeball alien and the stupid skeleton man had such unique screams of terror compared to other screams of terror that he has heard in the past year.

" _Hahahahaha! That's right run! Run you dogs!"_ yelled Star with glee as the Dombot continued to fire his lava gun and chase the intruders. One of the many things about the technology on Dominator's ship was that anything that ran on Volcanium X was able to self repair itself within seconds as long as it has a stable supply of Volcanium in its stores, which made the missed shots that hit the walls repaired in seconds.

Coincidentally one of the stray shots hit the wall where the other two intruders were being held and gave them just enough room and time to escape the holding cell. With a pack of smaller Dombots and the gigantic one being commanded by Star right behind them they split up going down two different hallways. The pack of smaller Dombots following a Zbornak and a weird orange alien with a giant green hat while the larger more intimidating Dombot continued to follow the walking eyeball and the skeleton man.

" _Ugh, this is getting boring."_ Groaned Star as the chase continued, " _Time to wrap this up. Dombot capture protocol Alpha."_

The bot responded by putting its lava gun away and made itself a hand that stretched to grab both the eyeball and the skeleton man in one swoop. When its task was accomplished Star ordered it to take them to Lord Dominator. Taking a few shortcuts they reached the security room that over looked one of the Dombot factories in no time. When they entered the room Star noticed the other intruder's that were incapacitated as well the Zbornak trapped in a metal ball, probably from trying to get out of the cuffs too much, and the orange fuzzy creature pinned to the wall with hardened lava.

Taking his eyes off of them and ignoring their stunned looks at his arrival he turned his gaze back to Lord Dominator he slid off the front of Dombot 1456 and saluted Lord Dominator, " _Lord Dominator, I have captured the intruders."_

Before Lord Dominator could answer the orange alien stuck to the wall struggled out something,

"Hey Friend."

That was directed at the skeleton man who after hearing that decided to throw a fit, "Dominator?! That totally rhymes with Hater! And Destroying my enemy?!" he screamed and using his lightning powers broke out of the restraints of the Dombots hand. "You will be destroyed at the hands of Lord Hater!"

The skeleton man screamed as he grabbed the remainder of the bots hand and with great strength he threw the bot over his head at Lord Dominator destroying said bot in the process. But both Star and Dominator were not even phased by this turn of events. Thinking that he won however the newly introduced Lord Hater stood on top of the demolished bot.

"That's what you get for trying to destroy my enemy!"

"Pfft, enemy? C'mon Hater you know what I always say! An enemy is a friend you haven't made yet." Said the fuzzy orange thing.

"RAAAGH!" screamed Hater as he sent a bolt of lightning at the captive orange alien setting him free from his hardened lava prison. But before anyone else could make a comment Star decided to put his two cents in,

" _Pfft, you think that will keep them down?"_ he said bring attentionof everyone else in the room to him as he casually leaned against a wall.

Just as that sentence left his mouth Lord Dominator busted out from underneath the demolished bot sending the Lord Hater into a wall and the small eyeball alien on the control panel. Still mad about the whole thing Hater recovered quickly and with a lightning charged fist charged at Lord Dominator with it, but before he could make any headway to his target he was tripped by Star and fell face first on the metal floor. Using all his strength, and with the help of his suit, he picked up the skeleton man who was a good two feet taller than him, and threw him to the opposite side of the room. Lord Dominator taking advantage of noticing what Star was doing blasted Hated with lava and keeping him pinned to the wall.

But neither noticed the smaller eyeball alien until after he started destroying the control panel to the factory below until the alarms started to go off and explosions from the factory could be felt and heard and the factory filling with lava. Turning their attention to the smaller alien Lord Dominator smacked the small eyeball alien out of the way and sent him flying to where his superior had landed when the force of lava that had him pinned to the wall had left him.

Star left his spot by the wall to help Lord Dominator try to stop or at least minimize the damages done to the consol because that stupid alien decided to tap dance on it and stab it with its helmet.

"I have had enough with your rude behavior. I just wanted to come here and welcome you to the galaxy. I have tried to say hello, I even sang you a so-"before he could have finished his sentence the orange fuzzy alien with the green hat got himself a face full of lava as he was propelled back to his friend with enough force to send them flying and by doing so they also picked up Hater and the eyeball on the way.

The lava levels just kept rising and the force of it was starting to show because the glass was starting to crack. When both Lord Dominator and Star were distracted by their task at hand it gave the four intruders the time that they needed escape. But before the zbornak could break free the glass shattered and the room flooded with lava sending waves of it throughout the halls and carried the intruders to a dead end. But Hater was able to blast a hole in the wall allowing them to escape. The result of them crashing to the planet's surface bellow was enough to break the zbornak out of her prison.

Just as they hit the ground the massive planet splitting drill withdrew into the ship and it took off to who knows where, leaving the four escaped intruders shaking in their boots from their scrape of near death. The four of them clung to each other from fear and the adrenaline running through their systems.

"Who."

"Was."

"That."

"Guy?"

Was the only thing that any of them could stutter out as they watched Lord Dominator's ship fly off to who knows where in the galaxy. Back on the ship the Dominating Duo broke out of their lava prisons.

" _D, that, was,"_

"Amazing!" finished Dominator as their suits went back into their normal clothing.

Holding up his hand Star transformed his fingers to look like the four intruders, "They were all like who are these guys!"

"And we were like serious," said Dominator as she swiped her hand over her face to a serious expression,

"And you were like RRRAAAGH!" said Star as he animated his other hand that looked like Dominator's suit and they both broke out into laughs.

"What a bunch of dork's," said Dominator as she transformed her suit again, " _This, is going to be fun."_

They both broke into hysterical laughter at the end of that.


End file.
